Armada the one of legend
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Starscream is femme when she becomes pregnant through Primus to bear a young female or male seeker who would be a beacon of hope he or she will named Sirius if female or Aquila if male after the stars in earth's night sky. To be guiding light to others.
1. Chapter 1

_Starscream is femme when she becomes pregnant through Primus to bear a young female or male seeker who would be a beacon of hope he or she will named Sirius if female or Aquila if male after the stars in earth's night sky. To be guiding light to others._

chapter 1

Starscream was practicing with her sword one day enjoying herself. She wasn't married and was a virgin. She hoped to marry some day and have a family.

 _"Starscream,"_

A voice said.

"Whose there?" she asked. She couldn't see anyone. She was starting to become frightened. Who was talking to her?

 _"STARSCREAM!" the voice said. "It is I Primus." Primus said._

Starscream dropped her sword and fell to her knees. "Primus the creator of all transformers. How may I serve you?" she said.

 _"Starscream you have found favor in my sight. I choose you to bare a child and raise it. The child you have conceived is through my power and this child will be my own." Primus said._

"Me bare your child, your own son or daughter?" Starscream asked.

 _"Yes you will bare my child." Primus said._

"Will I have daughter or a son?" Starscream asked.

 _"That is up to what you want in your spark. If you spark desires love and hope it will be a daughter. If it desires justice and courage it will be a son." Primus said._

"What if it desires both?" Starscream asked. She was unsure what her spark desired.

 _"Then you will bare twins." Primus said. "My dear I can think of no better virgin for this. I know you will make an excellent mother for my child or children." he said._

"Thank you." Starscream said.

 _"Now do not fret, I know everything will be fine you are under my watch. I will make sure you stay safe." Primus said._

"What should name him or her?" Starscream asked.

 _"If it is a female Sirius, if a male Aquila." Primus said._

"Thank you so much Primus I'll do my best to be worthy of this honor you gave me. May your will be done." Starscream said.

 _"Thank you my dear child and farewell." Primus said._

"Farewell." Starscream said.

Starscream was in shock and in awe out of all the female virgin transformers she has been chosen to bare a child or twins through Primus. This was a major honor. She would make sure she was worthy of it.

The stars began to glow brightly. Starscream stood up and saw all of them. She was amazed by the beauty of it all. "This is the most stunning thing I have ever seen." she said.

She knew she couldn't tell the other Decepticons she knew what Megatron might try to do. She had to keep it under wraps.

It was getting late so Starscream went to bed. Without realizing it she place her hand on her middle where the specail little one was developing.

This was a very wonderful thing that was going to happen. It was going to bring joy to all transformers.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The Autobots saw the monitor and the stars in the night sky glowed brightly. "Look at that I never seen the stars glow like that." Hot shot said.

"No one has seen it before, I think something very important is about to happen." Optimus said.

"I agree Optimus something big will happen sometime soon." Red alert said.

"But what?" Smokescreen asked.

The Decepticons noticed the stars glowed more brightly. "I never seen this before in my life." Demolisher said.

"There must be a reason for this." Megatron said.

"Who knows?" Cyclonus said laughing.

"Wheres Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"She probably already turned in for the night." Demolisher said.

"We should get some rest as well it will be a busy day tomorrow." Megatron said.

Over the next couple of months Starscream was going through what most pregnant femmes go through. Morning sickness, fatigue, dizziness, nausea, loss of balance, and cravings.

The cons couldn't figure out what was going on with her.

"I wonder what is going on with Starscream." Demolisher said.

"I know she tends to be moody but now she extra moody." Cyclonus said.

"Yes and she has been eating quite a bit." Sideways said.

"I think she is just going through something odd that's all." Megatron said.

"If you say so." Demolisher said.

Starscream was sleeping in her quarters. Primus came to her in a dream.

 _Starscream you must leave the Decepticons, you and the sparkling are in grave danger if you stay you must go to the Autobots. They will help you._ Primus said.

Starscream woke up and headed out.

The next morning the cons couldn't find Starscream any where. Even her minicon Swindle was gone. "Where could she have gone?" Demolisher asked.

"If she deserted us she will regret it. If she joined the Autobots she'll regret it." Megatron said.

Meanwhile Starscream was on earth she was searching for the Autobots. She landed, transformed and began panting. She had trouble catching her breath because she was pregnant.

Her pregnancy was starting to show a little bit. She knew it would be a matter of time before it would be very noticeable.

She hoped she would find the Autobots soon she was still out of breath. She found a nice rocky area and sat down so she could catch her breath.

The other Autobots detected that a Decepticon was nearby and went to find the Decepticon.

They heard panting like someone was trying to catch there breath. They saw Starscream sitting on a rock trying to catch her breath. Red alert went over to her his medical protocols taking over.

"I'm okay," she said after she caught her breath.

"Starscream why were out breath earlier?" Red alert said.

"I'm just have trouble catching breath since I'm pregnant." Starscream said.

Red alert notice that Starscream was showing a little bit that she was pregnant. "You are pregnant. Come on let's get back to the base so I can give you a prenatal check up." he said. He helped her to her feet and walked her to the base.

Red alert could see that Starscream was healthy. He did an ultrasound. Sure enough there was a sparkbeat. The little was very healthy.

"Okay so who is daddy?" Red alert asked.

"None of the cons." Starscream said. "Or the Autobots." she added.

"Starscream this no time for games." Red alert said.

"But I'm not playing games." Starscream said.

"But you a virgin and how can a virgin be pregnant without losing her virginity?" Red alert said. Then Red alert heard a voice.

 _Starscream speaks the truth, she has been impregnated through I,Primus. This child is mine. The one of legend._ Primus said.

Red alert gasped at this. "Oh my word, you are going to have the one of legend." Red alert said.

"Yes I am." Starscream said.

That night Primus came to the other Autobots in a dream.

 _My dear Autobots Starscream's pregnant with the one of legend you will protect her with all your heart. So that the one of legend is born safely and grows up safely._ Primus said.

Then he spoke to Hot shot and Starscream alone.

 _Hot shot and Starscream from the day you two were born I matched you up to bond you two will raise the one of legend as bond-mates. Take care you two._ Primus said.

The next day the Autobots and Starscream were talking. Starscream came up to Hot shot and gave him a loving smile. He smiled back at her with love. They told the other Autobots what Primus had said.

With that Starscream and Hot shot were bonded.

Now things were looking up for everyone.

The Decepticons were unsure where Starscream was but if she did anything like join the Autobots they would make it into something she would regret.

Starscream was so happy about having her new bond-mate and being pregnant with the one of legend.

The sparkling would be born in a few months. The Autobots were helping her prepare for this.

They were all pretty excited.

The kids heard about it when they came into the base. "I heard this in a story some where." Rad said.

"Same here." Carlos said.

"Only if I could remember." Billy said.

"Which story is it?" Fred asked.

"Hmmm, I think I know this story but I can't remember what it's called." Alexis said.

"I'm sure it will come back to you eventually." Optimus said.

To be continued.


End file.
